


May I Have This Dance?

by WrittenSins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, There's kind of a steamy kiss at the end which is why I rated this T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenSins/pseuds/WrittenSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things Albus Potter hates about summer: the lack of quidditch and the Ministry parties. This fanfic is about the latter. While escaping the unwanted affections of Edward Smith, Al finds help in an unexpected source: Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> It's the summer following Al and Scorpius' sixth year. Al is in Gryffindor and Scorpius is in Slytherin. That's pretty much all you need to know before reading :)

There were two things Albus Severus Potter hated about the summer: the lack of quidditch and the Ministry parties. The Minister of Magic took the summer as license to hold frequent, lavish parties that only the top of the Ministry and their families were invited too. Being the son of Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the head of the aurors, meant he was guaranteed an invite whether he wanted one or not. He had tried to explain to his mother that he'd rather stab his own eye out than attend one more party with those stuffy, horribly boring people, but his mother's exact response had been, “If I have to suffer, so do you.” As if it wasn't bad enough Al was being forced to go against his will, he was going to be alone. Lily was off spending the weekend at her girlfriend Mary's house, and since James had moved out a couple of weeks ago, he was no longer required to attend. And Al absolutely refused to be anywhere near his parents vicinity during the parties because they were a beacon for the most snootiest, most mind-numbingly boring-est of guests.

 _And_ , as if all of that wasn't bad enough, he had somehow, against every desire he has ever had, managed to earn the affections of one Edward Smith, the most pompous, smarmiest douche of a person he has ever met in his life. Normally, he'd have told Smith that to his face after the teen refused to take a hint, but Smith's father worked with Harry so he was under strict orders from his mother to “behave” — meaning no telling him off, no hexing the living daylights out of him, and **absolutely no breaking his nose** (he broke _one_ guy's nose over a _year_ ago, but god forbid if his mother let that go).

That was precisely how Al found himself ducking between formally dressed bodies pressed too close together, the scent of perfume and sweat heavy in the air. If he couldn't tell Smith off, avoiding him was his only other option because he absolutely was _not_ going to stand through another session of Smith's flirting. His stomach couldn't take that.

He broke free from the crowd of people, stumbling as his foot slipped on the hem of a dress. He turned and gave a quick apology, not paying attention to where he was going. When he turned back around, he found that he had ended up in the corner of the ballroom, his escape blocked by a sea of people _and_ the corner was already occupied by one Scorpius Malfoy. Gray eyes met Al's green and Al stilled, not sure how to act. The only time Al had ever interacted (inadvertently) with Scorpius was when James, who took it upon himself as a Potter and a Gryffindor to be natural born enemies with Scorpius, a Malfoy and a Slytherin, messed with the blonde. Other than that, the two had nothing to do with each other; It was nothing personal, they just ran with different crowds as Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

Al had just decided he should probably say something, like 'hi', instead of just standing there and staring, when he heard Smith call his name from behind him, far too close for comfort. His body immediately went into fight or flight, and since fight wasn't an option, flight won, but there was nowhere to run. He was cornered. He only had one option. Against everything normal social protocol dictates, Al ducked behind Scorpius just as Smith stepped into the opening. Al tensed and prayed Scorpius' height and the dim lighting was enough to hide him. 

“Malfoy,” Al heard Smith say, voice cool, and he could picture the stiff nod that went with the even stiffer greeting perfectly.

“Smith,” Scorpius responded, inclining his own head.

“Have you by any chance seen Albus Potter?” 

“Yes, I do believe I have,” Scorpius said, mimicking Smith's stuffy way of speaking. Al's stomach dropped and he closed his eyes with a resigned sigh. “He was heading towards the bathroom. He looked like he was going to be sick. I wonder why.”

Al just managed to stifle the surprised laugh that bubbled up his throat, a huge grin spreading across his face. 

“Right, then,” Smith said. “Malfoy.” 

“Smith.” 

Al listened to Smith's footsteps walk away and then Scorpius said, “He's gone, so you can come out now.” 

Al stepped out from behind him and faced him with a sheepish, embarrassed smile, scratching the back of his neck out of habit. 

“Sorry about that,” Al apologized. “And thank you. I was this close to jumping off the balcony just so I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.” 

“Lovers spat?” Scorpius inquired. Al pulled a face. 

“Ugh, don't make me barf. Like I'd ever go out with a smarmy douche like that.” 

Scorpius' lips curled up into a small smile, amusement in his gray eyes, and wow, Al had never noticed _just_ how good looking the blonde was. He should definitely smile more, Al noted. 

“Why not tell him that then?” Scorpius asked. “I've seen you tell guys far worst in the middle of the school hallways.” 

So, Malfoy has noticed him.

“His dad works with mine. I'm under strict orders to 'behave'.” 

“And hiding behind random, innocent bystanders, that's you behaving?” Scorpius asked, his voice light, amused, almost teasing. 

Al grinned. “I try.” 

Scorpius was silent for a moment, his eyes on Al, and he looked like he was debating something, weighing his options, before he said abruptly, “Today is your lucky day.” 

“How so?” Al asked, eyebrows raising. 

“Because today I'm going to pretend to be your boyfriend to throw Smith off. I'm bored anyways. I could use a little fun.”

“Well, since you offered so nicely, how can I possibly say no?” Al asked, his every word dripping with sarcasm, but there was a smile on his face, a glow in his green eyes as he looked at Scorpius. 

“I'm sorry,” Scorpius apologized. He drew himself up to full height, his expression becoming serious, and he held out his hand. “Albus Potter, will you do me the honor of a dance?” 

Al pretended to think about it before he said, “Only if you dance the girl part.” 

“I'm taller,” Scorpius pointed out. 

“And we both have pricks. Neither of which are valid points.” 

Scorpius smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a galleon which he held up for Al to see. “Flip for it?” 

Al agreed and they called their sides. Scorpius flipped the coin in the air and caught it. They both looked, and Al sighed as Scorpius' smile became smug. He pocketed the coin and held his hand out again. This time, Al took it. Scorpius' long, pale fingers wrapped around his hand and suddenly, it was a lot harder to be upset about losing. Scorpius' hand was warm and Al could feel the warmth spreading from their clasped hands throughout his whole body, making him smile like some lovestruck idiot. 

Scorpius led the way through the crowd of people and onto the dance floor. Instead of stopping when they reached the side of the dance floor, where most people were dancing, Scorpius led him right to the middle of the dance floor, where just about anybody in the ballroom could have a clear view of them. Al bit down a happy smile, pleasantly surprised by Scorpius' boldness. Scorpius threaded his fingers through Al's so there fingers were intertwined and they took their positions, clasped hands raised and elbows out. Scorpius' free hand came to rest just shy of the small of Al's back and Al placed his free hand on Scorpius' shoulder. They fell into rhythm with the song easily; the music was always the same every party, the same ballroom instrumental songs played over and over. They made it a few steps before Al stepped on Scorpius' foot. He muttered an apology, only to end up stepping on the blonde's foot again a few moments later. Three more muttered apologizes later, Scorpius snorted softly. 

“You are a horrible dancer,” Scorpius informed him. 

“I'm a fine dancer,” Al said defensively. “I'm just not used to dancing the girl part.” 

“Really?” Scorpius asked interestedly. 

“Why do I feel like that inquiry had nothing to do with dancing?” Al asked. Scorpius smirked. “You are getting way too much amusement out of this.” 

“Am I?” 

“Yes,” Al told him. “I'm starting to think that coin flip was rigged.” 

“You got me. I carry around a fake coin just so I can trick unsuspecting Potters into dancing with me.” 

Al smiled and then, because he was 80% sure Scorpius was definitely flirting with him, he asked just a bit coyly, “And was I the Potter you were hoping to trick?” 

“No. I was hoping to trick your brother,” Scorpius said, expression serious. Al stopped dead, shocked. Scorpius smiled and rolled his eyes. “That was a joke. I'd rather jump off that balcony with you then dance with your brother. No offense.” 

“No, he's a git,” Al agreed, resuming dancing. He paused and then he said, “I'm sorry he was such a prat to you in the past. It was nothing personal, he's just an idiot.” 

“Why do you always apologize for him?” Scorpius asked, smiling a soft smile that made Al's heart slam against his ribs, his breath catching. “You've got nothing to apologize for. The two of you couldn't be more different.” 

Al's heart throbbed in his chest as he stared at Scorpius, speechless. Then, Scorpius' gray gaze slipped over his shoulder. 

“Time to pick it up a notch,” Scorpius said. Before Al could respond, Scorpius' fingers slipped free from his and Scorpius wrapped his arms around his wast, pulling him close. Al automatically wrapped his arms around Scorpius' shoulders as their bodies pressed together, leaving no space between them. Scorpius' breath ghosted over his ear and it too all Al's willpower not to shiver, then Scorpius said, “Look.” 

Scorpius turned them and then Al saw what he meant. Smith stood a few feet away, staring at them, his face pale with anger. The appearance of Smith reminded Al of why they were doing this and yet, that had little to do with why Al held Scorpius' closer, more firmer. Smith took one last look at them before he stormed away, stalking into the crowd. Al smiled widely as he watched him go. 

“Did you see his face?” Al asked, turning to face Scorpius, only he forgot that he had moved closer. His nose brushed Scorpius', their faces only a hair's-breadth apart, and Al's mind went completely blank, his body freezing. Scorpius tensed as well. Al knew because he could feel Scorpius' body stiffen against his, which only made Al's mind flail worst. Their eyes met, gray and green, and for a long moment, they just looked at each other, neither of them moving. Then, Scorpius abruptly took a step back and the moment was broken. Al took a step back as well, heat flooding his face. Their hold one each other fell away so they were just standing awkwardly across from each other, neither of them looking at each there. 

“I need some air,” Scorpius said abruptly. “Do you want to—”

“Yes,” Al said quickly, before Scorpius could even finish, which only made Al blush harder. Scorpius nodded and made a gesture towards the balcony, before he headed towards it, Al in step beside him. As they walked, they both kept a sizable distance between each other, suddenly extremely over conscious of each other. They stepped onto the balcony and Al released a breath, able to breathe again as the cool night air blew soothingly against his heated face. They leaned against the balcony and looked out at the Minister's vast, lavish garden. After a long, silent moment, Al spoke. 

“Thank you,” Al said. “For, well, everything. You... You're pretty cool for a Malfoy.” 

“Thanks,” Scorpius said, and then Al realized what he had said. 

“No, I didn't mean—” Al began. 

“It's fine,” Scorpius said, cutting him off. He was smiling, not at all offended, and Al breathed a sigh of relief. “I get it. Malfoy, Potter, the whole natural born enemies thing.”

“If we're enemies then shouldn't we be, I don't know, dueling right now?” Al asked, smiling as he looked at Scorpius. “Not that it would be much of a fight. I'd win.” 

Al quirked an eyebrow at Scorpius, outright flirting now, and Scorpius' smile grew. 

“Oh, yeah?” Scorpius asked, moving a few inches closer to him. 

“Yeah,” Al said, moving closer as well.

There was hardly any space between them now, their faces only inches apart. For a moment, they just looked at each other, their eyes meeting, and then, next thing Al knew they were kissing, pushing away from the railing and reaching for each other. Scorpius' hands found his waist, a thumb slipping beneath Al's shirt to brush his skin, sending electricity jolting through Al as he buried his fingers in Scorpius' hair, messing up the perfectly styled blonde locks. Their kiss was messy and frantic, driven by pure lust. Scorpius' hands began to wander, everywhere he touched burning, and Al curved his body into Scorpius', plastering himself against the blonde, wanting desperately to be even closer. Scorpius broke the kiss and then his mouth was on Al's neck, kissing his way down it. When he reached the juncture where Al's neck met his collarbone, he sucked a hickey into the sensitive flesh, earning a deep-throated moan from Al. 

“If the dance didn't get the point across to Smith, that should,” Scorpius breathed against his neck, and Al let out a breathy laugh before he pulled Scorpius in for another kiss. 

Al wasn't sure how long they had been out there, losing all sense of reality as Scorpius became his whole world at that moment. Then, that world was brought to an abrupt end by the sound of a throat clearing. Al and Scorpius broke apart. The night air that flooded between them suddenly seemed colder. They turned to find both their parents standing there. Draco, Astoria, and Harry did not look happy at all, while Ginny just looked surprised. 

“We're going home,” Draco said through clenched teeth, eyes on his son. 

Al looked over at Scorpius, wondering how he was going to react. Not caring what a bunch of strangers thought was one thing, but this was his parents; There was a huge difference. Scorpius' expression wasn't one of horror or panic. On the contrary, his expression was one of ease, looking completely unworried that his parents had caught them.

“But the party was just getting good,” Scorpius said. Al grinned wider than he had ever smiled in his life, his face in danger of splitting. Draco on the other hand did not look amused.

“Now,” Draco forced out, a muscle flexing in his jaw. 

Scorpius turned to Al and Al opened his mouth to say goodbye, but before he could get the word out, Scorpius kissed him firmly right in front of their parents. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, his heart stopping in his chest. Scorpius pulled away and gave him a smile as he said, “Bye, Al.” 

“Bye,” Al said dazedly, completely and utterly lovestruck. He watched as Scorpius and his parents left, his heart thudding unsteadily in his chest. It wasn't until Scorpius was completely out of sight Al acknowledged his parents existence, looking at them. Ginny was smiling, looking amused, while Harry looked torn between the thoughts _what the fuck_ and _no_. 

“You and Malfoy's son,” Harry spluttered. “When—how—are you—”

“About ten minutes before you interrupted, which by the way, thanks a lot,” Al answered. “And no, we're not dating, yet, but I fully intend to.” 

Harry's mouth opened, but Al cut him off before he could, already knowing what he was going to say. “Oh no, don't you start that whole Malfoys are enemies thing. Whatever problems you have with Mr. Malfoy has absolutely nothing to do with Scorpius and I.” 

Harry didn't respond, just staring at him mouth open, at a lost for words. Ginny snorted. 

“It's late and I'm exhausted,” Ginny said. “We can discuss Al's soon-to-be boyfriend tomorrow.”

They left, Ginny pulling Harry along. As they made their way back across the ballroom, they ran into Smith and his parents. While the adults said their goodbyes, Smith sulked and glared darkly at the wall, ignoring Al's existence, and Al couldn't help the smug, happy smile that appeared on his face.

“Should I be worried about receiving a strongly worded letter from Smith's parents?” Ginny asked as they left, having noticed Smith's change. 

“Nope,” Al said happily. “Oh, and if anybody even remotely related to Smith asks, Scorpius and I are dating — which, if all goes according to plan, will be true soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a 30 day challenge I was going to do, but yeah, that didn't happen. The word was 'dancing'. Hope you guys enjoyed this :) On a side note: Due to the next generation kids personalities not being defined and basically completely up to whatever you want, I do play with how I portray them in my fics to suit the fic, meaning in another Scorpius/Al fic I write Scorpius and Al could have completely different personalities (for example, I definitely prefer Al being in Slytherin, as well as Scorpius but for this fic I made Al a Gryffindor). 
> 
> My tumblr: malfoyspotter.tumblr.com


End file.
